The Start of Something New
by jedimasterstar
Summary: The Human Doctor is beginning his new job as R&D Director at Torchwood.  How will Rose react?  And who in the world is his new assistant?
1. Can She Handle the Truth?

**This is another story in my "A New Path" Series. Which is a part of my "Different Universe, Different Lives" series.**

**And this is my first multi-chapter fic for this fandom.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to help cook smores.**

* * *

He knew that he had to tell her the truth. He knew that he needed to tell Rose why going back to his home universe was not going to be to her liking. "I can't believe Pete demoted me and replaced him with _you_!" exclaimed Rose, throwing John a glare.

All he could do was shake his head. "Did you really think that after what you did that Pete was going to let you keep that position?" he asked. She found out this morning about Pete's decision and her subsequent demotion to cafeteria worker "for the time being".

But Rose was not willing to hear it. "I didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled.

"Yes, you did!" yelled John. Not use to this, she gave him a look of disbelief that he had the nerve to yell at her. "You tried to destroy universes just to fulfill your stupid girlish desire! When you didn't stop to think about _why_ he left you _again_!" he continued.

Rose looked at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. He knew that he was in for it. "He left you here _on purpose_. He didn't want you to travel with him again," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"To put it bluntly, you are obsessive, possessive, destructive, self-centered – and that was only half of the things that was going through his mind. He was thinking around the time of Canary Wharf to leave you behind with your mother. You getting trapped here just made it even better," explained John.

Rose's face went red with anger. "You're lying!" she said.

"Nope, I'm not," he responded. "You're forgetting I'm a clone. I have his memories."

"I still don't believe you," she repeated. "I just have to get the dimension cannon running again and go back and ask him," she thought aloud.

He grimaced. "You can't," he said.

"And why not?" asked Rose.

"I destroyed the dimension cannon. As well as all your research. Pete even retconned the scientists that worked with you. It will take you decades to duplicate the process."

The next thing he knew, Rose punched him in the face, more than likely breaking his jaw. "How _dare_ you? What gave you the right?" she demanded.

"What gave me the right?" he repeated. "My right to make sure that this universe and every universe is protected and safe from people like you. You would have destroyed and killed everyone in every universe just to get back!" screamed John as pain suddenly began to develop in his jaw.

Before Rose could pounce, a new voice entered the fray. "Hold there, Bathory. I don't think Pete will be very happy if you beat John into a coma," said a young woman. John looked at her. She was slightly taller than Rose, with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He skin was slightly tanned and brought out the white tank top and khaki pants that she was wearing.

The blonde turned her attention to the newcomer and spat, "When did that become _your_ business, Stark? If I remember correctly, you don't work here."

"Well, as a matter of fact, as of ten minutes ago, I do work here," said the woman. Staring menacingly at Rose, she turned her attention to John and asked, "You John Chesterton?" Seeing his nod, she continued, "I'm Elizabeth Stark, otherwise known as Ella. Pete may have mentioned something about hiring you an assistant? Well, I'm the assistant."

John just looked at her in wonder. _Only Pete would do this to me_, he thought. He had to admit that Ella was pretty; but with Rose also in the room, this may be volatile. "_You_ are going to be helping _him_?" asked Rose, already knowing the answer.

"Pete asked and I said I would," replied Ella as she walked up to John, grabbed his hand, and gently pulled him away. "I think that you have a meeting with the head of the cafeteria department," she added as she and the confused clone walked away. After leading him out of earshot, she whispered, "She can't handle the truth." All John could do was smile.


	2. Office Blues

**Here's part 2! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Doctor Who_. The BBC does. I'm just helping the Human Doctor to grow.  
**Summary:** His new assistant saved him from Rose. But can she help him deal with an office?

**A/N:** There is references to the movie _Iron Man _in this fic.

* * *

"Thanks for the save," said John as he and Ella walked down the white-washed hallway that would take them to his office. Fortunately, it was not Rose's old office, which made him feel safe for some reason.

She smiled at him and said, "No problem." She then moved closer and whispered, "Personally, I just like to mess with her and rile her up. She's _so_ much fun." The woman then rolled her eyes.

"Why did you call her that?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Why did you call her that name?"

"Oh, Báthory? Because she tends to sink her teeth in as many people as she can, like a vampire," she explained. "I couldn't call her 'Dracula', so I call her after Elizabeth Báthory."

John just nodded his head in acknowledgement. He had heard of that myth. But what he was trying not to do was laugh. "I have nothing to say," he said as they reached the closed doors of his office – and all he could do was stare.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Ella repeated, confusion evident on her face. "You look a bit pale."

"I think I am doing pretty well," he lied. Seeing the look on her face, he amended, "Fine! I'm nervous, okay? I've never done anything like this before!"

She smiled softly at him and said soothingly, "You'll do just fine. You just need to relax."

"Easy for you to say," retorted John. "You haven't been born recently." He stopped suddenly and stared sheepishly at her, not knowing what to say next.

Ella just chuckled. "Don't worry. Pete told me about who you are," she reassured him.

"That's good," he said with a sigh of relief. "I really didn't want to explain that."

"It's alright. It's just a lot to get use too. Especially when one is new to the whole idea," she replied gently. "But enough talk! Open the door," she added, pushing him gently toward the door.

He turned back and glared at her before turning back to the door. _Why am I so nervous_? he wondered as he stared at the doorknob. Nothing looked so big as that doorknob. As he slowly reached for it, John had a million and one thing running through his head. He felt Ella put a reassuring hand on his back. With this kind of encouragement, he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

It was a dark blue room, with wooden wall cabinets that were lighter to show the contrasts. There were filing cabinets for documents; and the desk close to the lone window was made of mahogany. As he looked around in wonder, Ella casually walked over to the cabinets. "Well, looks like we are going are going to have to decorate," she said. Turning her head toward him, she asked, "Do you anything you like to collect?"

John stared at her and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, do you collect stuff like coins, postcards, items like that?" she inquired as she looked at the walls. "We'll have to get you some pictures to hang up here."

He could only shake his head. It was just too overwhelming for him. "I don't think I can do this," he moaned as he slumped down in the nearest chair.

"What? The whole 'having an office' thing or 'having a job' thing?"

"The whole 'being human' thing," he clarified.

Ella looked at him for a moment before walking over to him. "It's going to take time. No one knows what it means to be human. Technically, we're all still learning," she said as she took the seat across from him. She just looked at him in silence before smiling mischievously.

"What are you thinking?" inquired John, not liking the look she was giving him.

"One way to help you along would be introducing you to my cousin," replied Ella.

"Your cousin?"

"Yep! The one, the only, the womanizer himself – Tony Stark!"

John just stared at her in disbelief. "He's a comic book character!" he argued.

"What?"

"Tony Stark is a comic book character where I come from."

Ella moaned and said, "Don't tell him that. We'll never hear the end of it."

"You're telling me he's real?" inquired the confused clone.

"As real as you!" she retorted, clearly agitated. "If not, then the last twenty-seven years have been one big joke!"

"So he's really 'Iron Man' here?"

"Has been for the last four years," she replied.

All John could do was groan. "I have a lot of catching up to do," he complained.

Before Ella could say anything, they heard a knock at the door. As they watched it open, Pete popped his head in and asked, "Safe for me to come in yet?" he asked.


	3. Smile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Doctor Who_. The BBC does. I'm just helping the Human Doctor to grow. I do own Ella, though. Please do not use her without permission!

**Summary:** John refuses to smile. Can Ella, with the unexpected addition of Tony, help him?

* * *

Ella just rolled her eyes. "Watch out, Pete," she muttered, though John can could see a glint of mischief in her eyes, "I may just decide to turn my wrath on you."

Pete returned her look and retorted, "And I may just have to sit here and listen to it." He then chuckled as she smiled.

"Wouldn't be the first time you heard it," she told him.

"True," he said as he looked at John, who had a confused look on his face. Pete explained, "I've known Ella since she was a child. Her father and I were business partners."

"And the fact that Pete is good friends with my cousin doesn't help any," she added remorsefully, though John knew that she was kidding. "Though I do suspect that he named his son after Tony," she pointed out.

"I didn't name him!" said Pete, in an attempt to defend himself, "Jackie wanted to name him 'Anthony'."

She smiled at John and said, "And that's what he always says." John just laughed.

Pete glared at them before saying, "Anyway, I'm here to ask you both a favor."

"What kind of favor?" asked John, not liking Pete's tone.

Pete sighed. "I have a business meeting with the Vitex board; but Jackie left Tony with me while she went shopping. Would it be possible if you both can watch him for a couple of hours?" he asked. To aid his petition, a small head poked in from behind him. Tony Tyler was a perfect mixture of his parents with red-gold hair and brown eyes. He was pretty small for his age, though John reckoned that he would grow into it as he grew older.

Seeing the boy, Ella sighed and looked at John. Staring at each other for a moment, John answered, "Yes, he can. Ella and I were just going to discuss decorating the office anyway."

Pete smiled and replied, "Thank you!" He then bent down in front of his young son and said, "Now, you be good for John and Ella while I'm gone. No funny business."

"Yes, Daddy," answered Tony. With that, Pete nodded and left, leaving the three occupants of the room staring at one another.

After a moment, Ella held out her arms to the boy and said, "Come here, Tony." The little boy smiled and ran into her open arms. "So, what should we do today, munchkin?" she asked as Tony settled into her lap.

The boy turned to John and smiled. "Get him to smile," he answered.

"What?" asked John.

"You don't smile, Uncle John," replied Tony.

"Kid's right," said Ella. "I've only known you for a half-hour and have not seen you smile once."

John gave them both a hard look and said, "What if you I don't want to smile? I have the right not too."

"But you will look so much cuter if you did," commented Ella as she got up, Ton jumped to the ground and walked with her. John just looked after them as they left.

* * *

The duo arrived back ten minutes later with lunch. "Rose is definitely not happy at the moment," informed Ella as she handed him a philly steak sandwich and fries, "I ran into her after we got the sandwiches. She is currently cleaning out the trash cans."

"Wonderful," he muttered as he dug into his sandwich.

"Rosie is mean," said Tony as he ate his tuna sandwich.

Ella smiled at him and said, "I agree, Rosie is mean."

John looked at them in shock. _Rosie?_ he thought as he tried so hard not to laugh. Unfortunately, Ella saw his predicament and smiled wickedly. "Isn't Rosie stupid too?" she asked the boy.

"Really stupid," replied Tony. "She called me 'dumb' once."

"And how did you respond to that?"

The little boy smiled up at Ella and answered, "I called her 'Báth'ry'! She then turned red and left me alone."

That was all he could take. John burst out laughing. Ella and Tony smiled at each other triumphantly. "Well, we did good," said Ella. "We got him to smile _and_ laugh." Tony smiled as John smiled at them.


End file.
